gone with love
by catsare1
Summary: avery the new boy in school who also has the power to talk to animals falls in love with a girl name teresa this is his story
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

It was a warm sunny morning when I woke up for my first day at Roopville High School. My dad just got a new job here in town and we moved in next door to this large white house. I didn't want to move here. I had friends back at my old town who I know miss me terribly; especially poor Don.

I finished getting ready before I grabbed my bag and then I left my room. Dad, I had noticed, already left for his new job, so as usual I was stuck making my own breakfast. After I ate I locked the house and headed for school.

Once I got there I trudged inside and then walked into the cafeteria. The first thing I noticed was that there were a lot of students. 'Great' I thought, the annoyance building inside of my head sounded.

I took a seat at a very round table.

"Hi," a voice said cheerfully in my ear. I turned around and saw a girl around my age with shoulder length blonde hair smiling at me. Her bright gray-blue eyes shone with warm and kindness upon me as I smiled back as calmly as possible.

My hands began to sweat uncontrollably so I wiped them on my jeans. 'Why is my heart beating a mile per hour?' I thought. I shook the thought away before giving the girl my reply.

"Uh, hey," I replied stuttering. 'Aw, crap, I wanted to sound cool. Great, she probably thinks I'm a dork.'

I heard her giggle quietly.

"What's your name?" asked the girl. I looked up at her.

"My name's Avery. Avery Winter," I replied her. "What's yours, darlin'," I asked her smoothly.

"My name is Teresa," she responded. "Teresa Keppel," she added.

" Teresa… I like it," I told her and she blushed cutely.

"You do?"

"Sure," I said. "It suits _you_."

She blushed harder and I couldn't help but think how adorable it was when she blushed.

"So are you new here?" she asked me.

I nodded. "My dad and I just got here last night. He just got a new job at this company. I think he wants to start fresh again." I shrugged my shoulders trying to not show her the hurt on my face.

She must have noticed because she then asked, "what's wrong?"

I looked at her. "Oh…, well, my mom passed away a couple of years ago. It's been really hard on us since she passed. We moved because we wanted to get away from all the memories we had left of her at our house. But even when we moved, her memories are still with us."

"I'm so sorry to hear that," said Teresa placing a hand gently on my shoulder. I flinched at the unexpected contact.

"It's ok," I replied. I gave her a smile and she grinned in return. She then sat down next to me.

"So, uh, how old are you, Teresa?" I asked her.

"16," she replied in her sweet voice. "You?"

"17."

"Do you have your license?" she then asked.

I nodded. "Yeah. I got it last year. It feels great that I can drive to school alone and not with my dad."

"Oh. I don't have mine yet," sighed Teresa.

"Don't worry. You'll get it eventually," I said encouragingly.

"You think so?" she pondered.

"I know so," I answered before giving her a wink. She giggled, blushed and then looked down at her hands. The bell above our heads rang and we began to file out of the doors to our separate lockers.

"So, I guess I'll see you later?" I said as we reached her locker. She smiled at me.

"I guess so," she replied.

"Okay. Bye Teresa," I said as I turned around.

"Bye Avery," I heard her say before I walked off.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The bell rang overhead and I left my sixth period class. I had to go to my locker before heading to lunch. Once I reached my locker, I dialed my combination. Just as I opened my locker, someone shoved me against it. I released out a groan of pain when I felt my elbow hit the locker door.

"What the hell?" I said and turned around only to see one of Teresa's friends behind me. He was just a bit taller than I but with shorter black hair and hazel eyes.

"Oh, sorry Avery," apologized Steven when he noticed that I was looking up at him angrily and rubbing my sore arm.

"What the heck was that for man?" I asked him.

"I'm just goofing around with you, Av," Steven replied. "Can't us guys goof around when we want to?'

"Yeah. But that hurt," I whined playfully.

"Oh, you big baby," Steven teased me.

I stuck my tongue out t him and he just laughed. I joined him before Teresa came over to join us.

"Hey guys," she greeted. My heart skipped a beat when she approached us and stood right next to me.

"Hey, Teresa," I said smiling. She smiled in return.

"So, what are you two up to?" she asked us.

"Having fun," Steven replied as he nudged me playfully again against the lockers. I laughed and shoved him back.

"Oh," said Teresa. I looked at her and noticed that she didn't have a smile on her face but a frown.

"what's wrong?" I asked her.

"I got an F on my math test," Teresa sadly replied.

"Did u study for it?"

"Yes! And I failed!" she cried. I took my arms and carefully wrapped them around her. I hugged her to me trying to calm her down.

"It's gona be okay," I told her.

"No it's not my Grandmother is going to kill me," said Teresa wiping away her tears with her sleeve.

"No she won't because I wouldn't allow that to happen. It was just one test and you can always make it up," I explained. I felt her smile against me and before she looked up at me.

"True, but I need someone to tutor me."

"I will."

She looked at me shocked. "You'll be my tutor?"

"Yes," I answered. She truly smiled and my heart skipped a beat.

"ok," Teresa replied. "Thank you Avery."

"You're welcome," I answered. For a brief moment our eyes locked. I couldn't help but have this strange feeling that I couldn't explain. I didn't know why or what this feeling was. But as I stared at Teresa, I could slightly hear bells ringing in the distance.

The bell rang breaking our eye contact. I closed my locker and then locked it.

"So, Av," said Steven as all three of us began heading toward the cafeteria.

"Yeah?"

"You want to hangout with me tomorrow? My parents are going out of town and since were friends I don't see why not," Steven said to me.

"Sure," I replied.

"Awesome!" exclaimed Steven before he walked into the cafeteria. I smiled at Teresa and held the door open for her. She smiled back at me before walking past me. I followed her.

"Hey, Avery," greeted Becky, one of Teresa's friends.

"Hey," I said. I sat down at the table right next to Teresa.

"How are you?" asked Tabatha.

"Alright," I answered her. "And yourself?"

"Ok," said Tabatha.

"What's up?" asked Kristin who had just arrived and sat down between Wendy and Becky.

"Not much," says I.

"Hey, Kristin," replied Becky with a smile. Kristin, Wendy and Tabatha gave her the same greeting before going up to get their lunch. I grabbed my brown paprer bag that consisted the contents of my lunch and began pulling my food out. I had with me a peanut butter sandwich, an apple, juice, a banana, and a pudding cup with a spoon.

"Wow, Av. You sure did pack a nutritious lunch," said Kristin looking across the table, eyeing the food before me.

"I know," I said.

"So, Avery, what are you going to do this weekend?" asked Becky curiously. I looked at her, my mouth full of my sandwich. I quickly swallowed.

"I'm not sure yet," I answered her. "I'm going to hangout with Steven tomorrow, but other than that, I'm not sure what I'm going to do."

"Well, why don't you come to the Retro Revolver?" offered Steven as he took a seat beside me.

"What's the Retro Revolver?" I asked him.

"It's a club that we hangout at every Saturday night now," answered Teresa.

"A club?" I pondered. "I've never been to a club before. Or in one for that matter."

"So, you'll come? I know that you will like it there," said Becky. I looked around the table and noticed that everyone was looking at me. Even Teresa. I smiled at my new friends and nodded.

"Sure. It'll be fun," I replied and they all cheered. I smiled and continued with my lunch. Throughout the rest of that period sand the rest of the day, I continued on getting to know my friends, which consisted of Teresa, of course, there at Oakdale High School.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

It was a couple of hours later when school was finally done and I was on my way to Teresa's house. Her grandmother couldn't drive her today, so I offered to pick her up. Earlier when we were talking on the phone, she had gave me her address and cell phone number, which I happily obliged. As I drove closer to her house, this nervous feeling decided to over take me. My hands began to sweat and I kept thinking if I should comb my hair and make sure not a strand was out of place. But I shook my head.

'why am I so nervous?' i thought. I didn't know but shook the thought or any other bad thoughts away as I pulled my car up to the curb of her driveway. She was standing on her porch when I pulled up.

I smiled and got out of my car. I walked around the other side to greet her.

"Hey," I said warmly.

"hi," she said.

"you ready to go?" I asked.

"Yep," she replied. I smiled and then opened the car passenger side door for her. She smiled back before getting inside. Then I closed her door, walked back over to my side, and then got in next to her. I started up my car and then pulled away from the curb with ease.

"So," I said trying to start up a conversation with her.

"So," Teresa said.

'Uh, what's this club like?" I asked. "I mean, does it have a place to sit and chat? A band? A snack bar? What?"

"Oh. Yeah it has all of that,' Teresa told me. "plus a stage so people can come and sing or whatever."

"A stage? Nice," I said smiling.

"Do you play a instrument?'

"Yeah, a guitar," I replied.

"Really?'

"Yeah."

"How long have you been playing?' Teresa asked me.

"Since I was six. Dad bought my guitar for me at a yard sale and I've been playing ever since," I explained to her.

"Cool!" she exclaimed.

"I know,' I said glad she thought so.

"Would you ever play for me?" Teresa questioned me.

"Sure. Anytime you want," I answered and gave her a genuine smile.

She grinned back before I parked the car in front of the club. We got out and then walked inside. I noticed that a couple of people were staring at her and me but we shrugged them off. Once we stepped inside the club, I smiled. Teresa was right. There was a snack bar, a stage, one couch and three chairs, and tables.

"Wow," I breathed out.

"I know," said Teresa.

"Do you want a drink?" I asked her.

"Sure," she replied. "A blueberry smoothie, please."

"Coming right up," I said and then walked away from her. I walked over to the snack bar and sat down on a stool. The snacktender came over to me and smiled.

"what can I get for ya', son?" he asked in a kind voice.

"Can I have two blueberry smoothies, please?" I answered him. He nodded and then got to work making our smoothies. As I waited I looked around the club.

"Is this your first time in here?" asked the snacktender. I looked at his nametag and saw that his name was Krieg.

"Yeah," I replied.

"Nice," said Krieg.

"I know," say I.

"What do you think?"

"I like it. I like it a lot."

"I'm glad." Krieg grabbed a rag and began to wipe down the counter. "What's your name, pal?" he then asked me.

"Avery," I answered and shook his hand. "Avery Winter."

"Well, it's very nice to meet you Avery."

"you too, Krieg," I said with a smile. He grinned back. After I paid for the drinks, I started back over to the table. Just as I was about to reach Teresa, someone stuck out their foot and I accidentally tripped over it. The drinks and I both fell to the ground. When I stood back up I had the drinks all over me. My favorite shirt was now drenched as well as my jeans.

"Great," I said. "Just great."

"Oh, I'm so sorry about that there kid," snickered a rude voice. I spun around and saw a tall man behind me. He had a smirk on his face. I scowled at him. I looked past him over at Teresa.

"Are you alright?" she asked me worried.

"Yeah. Fine,' I replied.

"It's ok," I said to the man as Krieg walked over and handed me a towel. I began to wipe away the sticky mess off the floor and myself. I heard the man laugh at me before he left the club. Teresa walked over to me and helped me up off my feet.

"Sorry," I said to Kreig.

"It's ok," he answered with a smile. "I'll give you two more refills."

"But I don't have anymore money on me," I said to him.

"Don't worry," Krieg told me seeing the worried expression on my face.

"It's on the house."

I smiled. "But you might want to get out of those clothes." He added.

"But I don't have an extra pair of clothes on me. Well, I do but its only a pair of shorts and a night shirt," I explained to him.

"That's alright, son. Just go on and change in the restroom. You might want to call your folks too. It's too late for you two to be heading home at this time of the night." I looked outside and noticed that it was already dark out.

I looked at Teresa. "Teresa, I am so sorry for ruining our night."

"It's ok, Avery," she said. "It wasn't your fault. I'll call my grandmother and let her know what happened. But where will we stay?" she asked.

"You can stay with me. My apartment is right above the club. I have an extra bedroom where you can sleep. Avery you can take the couch," Krieg offered.

"okay,' we said with smiles on our faces. We decided to help Krieg clean up and close the club. Then he took us up to his apartment. It was small but felt cozy and warm.

"Thanks again, Krieg," I thanked him as he came back from his bedroom and handed me over two towels so I could take a shower. Teresa already took one and was in the guest room.

"Your welcome," said Krieg then he walked into the kitchen. I smiled thankful for our luck and then went into the bathroom.

As usual when I was always in the shower, I thought of a song to sing. I searched my head for one. Then I had the song. It was the song that I've been practicing on my guitar for a while now. Plus, it was one of my favorites. I began to sing.

The strands in your eyes

_That color them wonderful stop me_

_And steal my breath_

_Emeralds from mountains_

_That thrust toward the sky_

_Never revealing their depth_

_And tell me that we belong together_

_Dress it up with the trappings of love_

_I'll be captivated_

_I'll hang from your lips_

_Instead of the gallows of heartache_

_That hangs from above_

_I'll be your crying shoulder_

_I'll be your love suicide_

_I'll be better when I'm older_

_I'll be the greatest man of your life_

I continued singing the blood pumping in my veins and my heart was pounding loud in my chest. Just as a thought occurred to me, I stopped singing. 'Why am I acting the way I do when I'm around or thinking about Teresa? Do I like her? Well, duh, we're like best friends. But is it more of what I feel?'

When I was done in the shower, I got dressed and then left the bathroom. But before going to the living room to go to bed, I quietly went over to the guest bedroom where Teresa was sleeping. I knocked on the door.

"Teresa, you awake?" I asked through the cracks.

"No," she replied.

"liar," I answered. She giggled on the other side of the door. Then I heard footsteps and a minute later, she opened the door.

"You should be going to bed."

"Why don't you make me?"

"No I think I'll pass." I smirked at her before she allowed me inside the room. I sat down on the bed.

"Is everything, ok?" she asked me, sitting down on the windowsill.

"Yeah, everything's ok," I told her. I ran a hand through my hair. It was one of my nervous habits. She saw the gesture and gave me a look. I sighed.

"Ok, everything is not okay," I replied. I clasped my hands together because they had started to shake.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't think I can tell you."

"Yes you can, you can trust me."

I took a breath in and then let it out slow.

"Okay. I was, a, well, um…" I dropped off.

"Just spit it out!" she exclaimed. I looked at her.

"You know I'm trying to. You can't make a guy spit out something that he's about to ask to a girl that he just met!" I told her. "You want to know what's wrong? Okay, I'll tell you! No, I'll show." I got off from the bed, marched right over to her, and before I knew and she knew, I pulled her head closer to mine and kissed her.

Suddenly, we weren't ever on planet earth anymore. Only in our own world inhabited by Teresa and me. But this kiss sent my heart into overdrive and my mind, body and soul into a lust love combat. I pulled away from her before the fireworks went away.

She was madly blushing and I knew I was giving her the stupidest smile that had over to my face. Then I blushed and looked down at my feet.

'Did I just do what I think I did?' I thought to myself. I looked up at her and then smiled. Her eyes had lust in them as well as passion and love that I have never seen before. She also had a huge smile on her face.

"Um…" I stuttered.

"Yes?" said Teresa.

"Will you go out with me and be my girlfriend?" I asked her in one breath. I waited for a response from her. But I didn't have to wait long when Teresa nodded.

"Yes! I would love to go out with you Avery!" she exclaimed happily before I leaned in and kissed her again. The fireworks went off again just as our lips touch and It didn't take me long before I lightly drew my tongue across her lips. She parted hers with a smile before our tongues met and I pulled her closer to me.

We parted from lack of oxygen. "I guess we should be going to bed now," I said not wanting to leave her, but to stay with her all night. Just her and me.

"Yeah," she agreed.

"I'll see you in the morning," I promised. I kissed her cheek before heading toward the door. I opened the door but looked at Teresa before leaving.

"Goodnight Avery," she said.

"Goodnight…Teresa," I said back with a smile. She smiled back before I closed the door behind me and went into the living room where I fell onto the couch. Before I fell asleep I heard myself say out loud but in a quiet whisper, "I think I already love you Teresa."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The next morning, Teresa and I went home. I dropped her off first so that she could change and then I drove myself home. I noticed that as soon as I had parked my car in the driveway, that my dad was home. Not just was his car in the garage, but also the lights were on in the living room and that could only mean one thing. Either I forgot to turn them off yesterday, or my father was home.

I walked inside the house and closed the door quietly behind me. Just as I tiptoed past the living room, I heard my name being bellowed.

"Avery?"

"Yeah, dad?" I replied, knowing that I was in huge trouble.

"Could you come in here please?" my dad asked. He didn't sound mad, or so I thought, but I plucked up my courage and strolled into the living room. My dad was sitting in his favorite lounge chair reading the newspaper.

"Hey," I greeted trying to sound cool.

My dad looked up at me before he sat down his paper and stood up. "So, when I got home last night, I noticed that the front door was locked. I also noticed that you weren't home," my dad began in an angry tone.

"Listen, dad, about last night-"  
But before I could say anything else more, I was thrown down to the ground hard. I landed on my back, which ended up knocking the wind out of me. I stood up after I caught my breath.

"Dad, please let me explain. I-" suddenly, I was punched in the stomach and threw backwards once more. But this time I didn't fall but caught my balance. I clenched my stomach and tried to hide the groan that desperately wanted to come out of my mouth from the pain of his punch. I looked up into my dad's face and noticed that he was drunk. His eyes were glazed over but rage was in them.

"You little bastard! I thought I told you never to leave this house without my permission!" he screamed in my face.

"Dad, I-"

"But nooo! You decided to leave the house!" he spitted in my face with a sarcastic tone. "You know what? I should have never gotten you that pathetic shitty car, otherwise, you wouldn't be leaving here! But no. Your good for nothing whore of a mother, wanted you to feel like you weren't kept in a bubble your entire life, and convinced me on buying it!"

"Hey, don't talk about my mom like that!" I yelled at him, my blood boiling over a couple of degrees. "You're the one who agreed with her! And plus, mom was worried about me!"

"Who would want to be worried about a selfish, wimpy, brat like you?!" my dada sneered. "You know who? No one."

"Teresa would be," I whispered quietly hoping that my dad didn't hear. But I was wrong. He grabbed the collar of my t-shirt and pulled me up off the ground.

"What did you just say?" he asked his eyes flaring.

"Teresa would be," I said in his face. "She cares about me, as I do her." My dad roared and threw me back on the ground. On my way back down on the ground, I wacked my head off the table nearby causing my mom's favorite blue vase to go flying and then smash on the ground.

"Now look what you did!" my dad screamed. "Clean up this mess, now! Then I want you-" but my dad didn't finish his sentence as he fell onto the couch, knocked out cold. I groaned from the pain from my head, back and arm as I carefully stood slowly back up. I slowly cleaned up the broken vase and threw it away. Then I went up to my room, took a shower, carefully of course, grabbed my bag, and then left my house.

Once inside my car, I immediately started my car up and drove to the only place I felt safe and loved. Teresa's house.

I got out of my car as fast as I could and raced up the stairs that led up to her front door. I knocked on the door. Teresa opened the door a second later and screamed when she saw me.

"Oh, Avery!" she cried taking me in her arms carefully. "What happened to you?" she asked worriedly.

"My…d-dad. He returned h-hhome last night…and then we g-gott into a f-fight," I stuttered, flinching when she touched my sores and bruises.

"Why would he do something like this to you?"

"I don't know. Ever since my mom died when I was ten in that car accident, my dad hasn't been the same since."

"What do you mean by hasn't been the same since?"

"I mean, that ever since she died, he has been biased towards me. He's always hitting me and hurting me and yelling at me and…I'm just…" I breathed in a air of frustration.

"It's okay, Avery. I understand," sighed Teresa. I looked at her.

"How?" then I saw them. Tears that were in her eyes began to trickle down her face. I took my hand and gently wiped them away.

"What's wrong?"I asked.

"I had parents who did that tome almost every day of my life," she sadly replied. I hugged Teresa then, not caring about my sores and the pain that I felt, but the pain that she was feeling. She hugged me back gently before we pulled away.

"You know, none of us deserved to go through what we did," Teresa said.

"I know, babe. But if we could turn back time and try to stop our parents from doing what they did to us and themselves, it would be a miracle," I sighed.

"Yeah." She sat down beside me. I wrapped my not sore arm around her and she laid her head down on my shoulder. Just as she did though, her Grandmother came into the room.

"What is going on here?" she asked. I quickly removed my arm from around Teresa and stood awkwardly up. "Um, I'm Avery Winter," I said introducing my self. "I'm friends with Teresa."

"Oh, so you're the boy my granddaughter, here, can't stop talking about," said her grandmother. I glanced at Teresa who was as red as a ripe tomato. I smiled at her and winked.

"Yeah. I sort of just moved here with my dad," I began. That's when the elderly women noticed my sores and bruises.

"Oh my goodness," she gasped out loud at my appearance. "What happened to you, my dear child?"

"My father and I, um, got into an argument and well…this is my result and punishment," I told her truthfully.

She took my face in her hands and examined me carefully but gently. "Is your father still at home?"

"yes. I left the house as soon as he passed out on the couch."

"Well, you are not going back to that house. You look like a horrid wreck," said Teresa's grandmother. I nodded.

"But where will you stay since you're not going back home?" asked Teresa curiously."Do you think you can live with Steven, Avery?"

"I don't know, Teresa, but I'll ask his mom," I replied. I turned to the elderly women. "May I use your phone to call Steven?"

"Yes, you most certainly may, young man." I smiled grateful before I walked into the kitchen. I picked up the phone and dialed Steven's number.

"Hello?" replied his mom.

"Um, Mrs. Johnson? It's Avery. Avery Winter," I said to her.

"oh, hello, Avery. How are you?"

"Fine, ma'am. Listen, is it okay if I live with you and Steven?"

"Why?"

I told her what happened between my dad and i and she told me I could live with them. I hung up the phone and then walked back into the living room.

"Avery, what did Steven's mom say?" Teresa asked me.

"She said I can stay with them. I have to be there by 8," I answered.

"okay. Avery, why don't you go and get yourself washed up," said her grandmother and I nodded. "Teresa, go and help him." Teresa smiled and nodded as she led me towards the bathroom.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Twenty minutes later, Teresa had me cleaned up and I was on my way to Steven's house. I grabbed her hands in mine.

"I'm sorry I can't hangout with you," I said.

"It's okay," she sighed. I cradle her cheek in my palm.

"You did promise Steven that you would hangout with him."

"I know," I said.

"Call me okay?"

"I promise I will, babe." I gave her a smile. She grinned back. I leaned down and brushed my lips against hers. Then I got inside my car and started up the engine.

"I love you Teresa," I said.

"I love you too, Avery," she said back. I blew her a kiss before I drove off down the road and out of sight. Once I got to Steven's house, I saw him sitting on his porch. He smiled and got off the porch and walked over to my car. I parked it and then got out.

"Hey, man," I greeted. He saw the bandages that Teresa had put on for me and my black and blue eye.

"Ouch. That had to hurt," he said.

"You think?" I replied back sarcastically.

"Yeah. My, uh, mom told me what went down between you and your father," Steven told me as we headed up his front porch steps and then sat down on the bench.

"He's usual less violent," I said to him. "This is the first time he's actually made a mark on me that can be easily seen."

"What do you mean? Your eye?"

"No," I said shaking my head. "I mean, this." This was something that I knew I couldn't show Teresa. I grabbed a hold of the bottom of my t-shirt before pulling it up. Steven gasped when he saw it on my chest. It was a large, and I mean large, black and purple bruise that was red and swollen. I flinched when he gently touched it.

"Your dad did that?" he asked. I nodded.

"Yeah. He's a fuc-"

"Dude, watch the language. My mom is right in there. She can hear every word we are saying!' Steven hissed.

"Well, I'm sorry man. But how would you feel if you had a drunken father who beat on you and yelled at you every time he came home from a drinking night out with his buddies, or in other words his sex toys, or every time he had a hangover!" I yelled all my anger spilling out of me.

"You have no idea what that is like," I told him. I looked away, trying to calm myself down.

"I'm so sorry, man," Steven said finally.

"It's okay. There's nothing you can do."

"Except keep you here with me."

"Right," I said smiling. "Tell your mom thanks will you?" I asked him. "I owe you two big time for this."

"Your welcome, Avery!" yelled his mom from the living room. I looked at Steven and he back at me.

"So? You want to go play a video game?" Steven offered wanting to get off the conversation. I nodded, smiling. We left the porch and headed inside. We walked up to his room and the first thing I noticed was the beanbag chairs on the floor in front of a rather large TV and the games. I went over to the chairs and carefully sat down.

"Ahh.." I said happily closing my eyes and relaxing against the comfort of the overstuffed chair. Steven looked at me and shook his head with a smile on his face before he turned on the TV and then his game cube. We played for a while before his mother called us down for dinner.

After we ate, as I had promised to my one and only early today, I grabbed my cell phone and dialed Teresa's number.

"Hello?' she said on the first ring.

"Hey, baby doll."

"Hey!" she exclaimed happily. I smiled. "How is it at Steven's?" she asked.

"Alright, but I miss you though."

"Aw, I miss you too," she replied. I pictured her blushing on the other end.

"Steven and I just got done eating and now we're about to watch a movie and then head to bed, but I wanted to call you like I promised," I told her.

"You always keep your promises, don't you?"

"Exactly. And I especially, would keep yours," I said a large smile coming over my face. "Any promise in particular you want me to keep?"

"Umm…how about you promise me that for my birthday, you will sing me a song. One that's mine, forever more," said Teresa. I thought it over. 'A song just for my baby doll? Well, I can do that.'

"Sure, babe, of course. Your wish and promise, is my command," I said smoothly and she giggled on the other line.

"You are a charmer, Avery Winter."

"Don't' I know it!" I laughed in spite of myself. She laughed too.

"Yo', Av, come on! The movie's about to start!" complained Steven from his bedroom. I shook my head.

"I'll be there in a minute!" I replied back.

"I guess you have to go, huh?"

"Yeah. I love you Teresa Keppel. And I mean from the bottom of my heart."

"Hey, my favorite song."

"You like that song? Maybe, I'll sing it to you sometime."

"really?"

"You bet. Night' Teresa," I said.

"Love you too, Avery. Goodnight." And that night, as I laid down on my sleeping bag, a large true smile came across my face. I was loved as well as my girl, Teresa Keppel.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Theses past couple of weeks have been great, thanks to Steven, his mom, and Teresa. I owe them all so much for being so kind to me and understanding about what I am going through. Especially Teresa. She's the only girl I know that has gone through exactly what I have gone through. And I'm so happy that we have each other so that we can help each other through thick and thin.

Teresa and I have now been together for exactly one month. I know it might sound crazy that I'm counting down, but I just can't help it. I love her so much and the more times she's with me, the more I feel whole and complete. She's my rock and I would do anything for her.

So, it's Thursday morning, and I really want to take Teresa out for our first official date tomorrow night. I want to make this date so special so I have been planning this date for about two weeks now. A girl's official first date is suppose to be special and romantic right? Well, that's what I'm hoping this one will turn out.

I decided to take her to this restaurant that isn't too expensive and has a deck that you can eat dinner on, dancing, karaoke, and even have birthday parties on it. I was hoping that we could do all that, plus something else that I have wanted to do with her for a while now. I'm just so worried that our night is going to get ruined like it did at the Retro Revolver. I'm sure that guy didn't mean to trip me, but still, I just don't want this date ruined.

So, pushing all bad-jinxed thoughts to the back of my head, I walked into the high school with a smile planted on my face. A daisy, which I had picked this morning from my yard, had been placed cozily in the right pants pocket of my jeans. I'm giving it to Teresa once I see her.

I noticed that she wasn't at school yet, and that I was a bit early. So I walked over to our usual table and sat down. Just then, as I waited for Teresa, someone tapped my shoulder. I quickly spun around to see who it was. A girl with long straight blonde hair and baby blue eyes was standing behind me. She gave me a smile.

"Hi, I'm Shirley. I just moved here," she said in a kind cheerful voice.

"Um, hi," I answered politely. "Nice to meet you. My name is Avery Winter," I introduced myself.

"I didn't scare you did I? When I tapped you, I mean?" Shirley asked worriedly. I chuckled and shook my head.

"No, you didn't," I told her.

"Oh, good." She smiled happily. I smiled back before looking past to see if Teresa had came through the doors yet. Nope. 'Where are you, babe?' I thought urgently. I noticed that the cafeteria had begun to fill up. "So, um, how old are you?" asked Shirley breaking me out of my thoughts in sort of a rude way. I didn't notice the rudeness, but shook my head and answered her.

"17."

"Wow, nice," Shirley said.

"Yeah," I said. "Nice. Um, how old are you?"

"16," replied Shirley.

"Cool."

"I guess." She sighed sadly. I looked at her.

"What's wrong?" I asked. I couldn't tell at the moment if Shirley was faking her sadness or not, but she did look very sad to me. She looked down at her shoes, biting her lip as if in thought. Then she looked up at me, her blue eyes filling with tears.

"My grandfather just passed away," she said softly. I gave her a look of understanding and concern. Then, out of only doing it as a polite gesture sympathy kind of way, I placed my hand on her shoulder.

"I'm s-"

"Hey, Avery," said a voice from behind us. We turned around to see Tabatha and Wendy. I removed my hand quickly at their approach.

"Hey, guys," I greeted.

"Hi," said Wendy, she gave me a look. She had seen my hand on Shirley's shoulder.

"Who are you?" Tabatha asked curiously to Shirley.

"My name is Shirley," she answered giving Tabatha a look over. "I just moved here from Florida."

"Hey, Avery's from Florida," stated Wendy pointedly. I looked at her. "Aren't you?"

"Yes, but Shirley didn't need to know that,' I said to Wendy giving her a slight glare. It was my business after all.

"Really?" Shirley looked at me. "Did you live on Sprout Street?"

"No," I replied. "Darrell Road. I lived across the train station and a old barn."

"Hm, I guess I didn't see you," said Shirley, shrugging her shoulders. "But, oh well. Now that I'm here, I hope I can make friends and become something important."

"What are you going to do after high school Shirley?" asked Wendy.

"Well, I always wanted to be a veterinarian, so I'm going to look for a small job around here and hopefully I find one soon."

"Why do you say soon?"

"Well, um, you see, my dad needs help with the house. For rent and everything, so he asked me to find a job so that I can help him," lied Shirley. "Hopefully, I find one."

"You will," said Tabatha.

"Yeah," I agreed. She smiled at me and I grinned back. I looked away from her to see that Teresa had just came in through the cafeteria doors. I stood fro m chair, a large smile plastered on my face. Shirley had seen me stand up and not smile like I was at Teresa and she followed my gaze. She saw Teresa and while I wasn't looking, glared at her.

"Hey, baby," I said to her. As soon as she was standing right in front of me, I wrapped my arms around her. She put her hands on the base of my neck. I breathed in her beautiful scent.

She smiled warmly up at me. I smiled back before we leaned in and kissed. I deepened the kiss. I pulled her closer to me as I tongues dueled and tried to take over one another. Shirley coughed rudely so Teresa and I parted and looked at her.

"Hi," said Shirley to Teresa. "I'm Shirley."

"Hi," Teresa replied.

"What's your name?"

"Teresa," answered Teresa. I wrapped my left arm around her waist possessively.

"My girlfriend," I told Shirley. Teresa looked at me with a big smile and kissed my cheek. I grinned back at her. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Shirley glaring at Teresa. I looked at her, a scowl now on my face.

"I just moved here from Florida," Shirley said as Teresa and I sat down. I kept my arm around her.

"Oh, cool," said Teresa. She looked at me. "Did you tell her that you were fro-"

"Yeah. We told her," I interrupted her quickly.

"So, how long have you two been dating, Teresa?"

"By tomorrow night, it will be our one month anniversary," I said proudly.

"I didn't ask you, Avery," said Shirley giving me a fake glare.

"So? I wanted to answer for my girl," I said to her. "I am allowed to do that right, babe?"

"right," Teresa agreed smiling.

"Well, Teresa should answer for herself," said Shirley. I shrugged not caring what Shirley was saying. I turned to Teresa and tucked a strand of her beautiful hair behind her ear. She looked at me and blushed. I leaned down and kissed her again on the lips. She grinned and kissed me back.

"Go get a room," teased Steven from behind us. I kissed Teresa once ore before turning to my best friend and then sticking my tongue out at him.

"Make us, Steven," said Teresa smugly.

"No. I won't," Steven told her. She laughed before lying her head down on my shoulder. I kissed the top of her head. The bell rang over our heads and we all left the cafeteria. Teresa and I walked to our lockers, Shirley following right behind us, and when we got there I kissed her on the cheek. After I grabbed my stuff, I told Teresa that I would see her in homeroom and then I walked away.

NO ONE'S P.O.V

Teresa stared after Avery dreamily. After she grabbed her stuff, she turned around to see Shirley staring at her.

"Oh, hey Shirley,' Teresa said. "I didn't know that you were watching Avery and I." She blushed.

"Hi Teresa. And it's okay," Shirley told her, taking a step toward her. "I'm use to it."

"oh." Teresa looked away. She noticed that there was only a couple of students in the hallway.

"So, Avery is your boyfriend?"

"Yes. We been together for a month now."

"I know. Wow!" Shirley exclaimed. 'You and him must really love each other."

"Yeah. Of course we do,' said Teresa happily. "I couldn't imagine living life without him." She sighed dreamily. Shirley smirked.

"He hasn't touched you yet has he?"

"No. Avery isn't like that," Teresa answered.

"How do you know? I mean you said it yourself, you've only known him for about a month now."

"Because I do know. Avery loves me. He wouldn't do anything to hurt me,' Teresa said her anger beginning to rise.

Shirley, who was now standing right next to Teresa, whispered in her ear, "That's what you think."

Shirley smirked at Teresa and then she turned around and walked away. Once Shirley left, Teresa leaned her back against the lockers. 'What did Shirley mean by that's what I think? I know that Avery wouldn't hurt me, right? He wouldn't do that. Especially not to me,' Teresa thought. Worry edged her blue gray eyes.

"Maybe I should ask him," Teresa said to herself. "Yeah. I'll ask him." Then Teresa closed her locker, locked it, and then left the hallway toward her classroom.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

When the ninth period bell rang, I waited patiently for Teresa. I stood outside of the classroom. While waiting, one of the jocks, Brian, grabbed my arm and pulled me aside.

"Dude, I need to talk to you,' said Brian.

"Hey, Brian. What's up?" I answered him.

"Nothing much. Listen, I just heard a rumor that you and Teresa are going steady now," Brian told me.

"Well, were not yet. But by tonight, we might be," I said to him.

'Why would you want to go out with her, man?" asked Brian.

"I don't know cause maybe I care about her and she cares about me," I told him pointedly.

"Dude, she's not even pretty!" Brain exclaimed. Rage burned instantly in my eyes at his comment. I took a dangerous step closer toward him. He saw the anger in my eyes and face, and he took a step back.

"Teresa is the most wonderful, beautiful girl in this **entire **school. I care about Teresa and she means the world to me," I growled.

"Yeah, right. All you want is what's in her pants," said Brian laughing. I grabbed him right by his shirt collar and pulled him up towards me, so that he was looking at me straight in the eyes.

"Shut the hell up, Brian! That isn't true and you know it!" I yelled in his face. "I love her."  
"You love _her?_ Gross! She's disgusting. She's a whale, she'-" but before he could finish my fist collided with his nose. I dropped him and he fell to the ground. He yelped in pain soon as he noticed that his nose was broken. Blood pooled out of it.

"Oh my gosh!" the gasps were heard throughout the hallways as students came from each classroom and looked on to see what was going on. Though I was breathing heavily and my hand was hurting, I didn't care as my eyes searched for any sight of Teresa. My eyes grew wide as I caught sight of her standing with her friends. She was giving me a look of pure horror. Her eyes were also wide but they had fear, worry and concern in them. Giving her one last look before turning around, I raced out of the school doors. I got into my car, started up the engine and then drove out of the school parking lot and then out of sight.

When I was at Steven's house I headed straight to the backyard where his mom couldn't see me. I sat down on a bench on the porch. I cursed at myself and hid my face in my hands. I didn't go back to school at all today.  
I waited until Steven got home. He came into the backyard and saw me sitting on the bench. He came up the porch steps and sat down next to me.

"Hey," he said.

"Hi," I mumbled.

"So, um, why didn't you come back to school?"

"Why do you think I didn't?"

"Because of the fight?" asked Steven

"Duh!" I exclaimed sarcastically.

"Teresa is really worried about you, man," Steven told me. "She saw you run out of the school before she had a chance to talk to you. She asked me to tell you to give her a call and-"

"I can't talk to her, man," I said. "She probably wants to break up with me because I punched Brian. She saw the whole thing, Steven, so she probably thinks…I'm…a..monster," I sighed sadly.

"Dude, I know Teresa wouldn't do that. She cares about you way too much to break up with you," Steven said. "I think that you should just talk to her and explain to her what had happened."

"Steven, she knows what happened."

"Yeah, but she doesn't know why," Steve objected. I looked at him before he got up from the bench and went inside. I sighed again before I got off the bench, left the porch, went over to my car, and got in. I started it up and drove to Teresa's house. Once I got there, I walked to her front door and knocked. Teresa answered the door.

"Avery," she whispered quietly. I felt my heart jump when she called me my name.

"Hey, babe," I said looking down at my shoes. "I, um, think we need to talk."  
"Yeah, we do."

"Okay," I agreed. I had to explain to her what had happened today. She grabbed my hand and then led me inside her house. We walked into her bedroom and she closed her door. I sat down on her bed. I clasped my hands tog6ther to keep them from shaking.

"Teresa, babe, about today. I only punched Brian because he said something mean about you. And, I don't know it just hurt me what he had said. So I punched him. But I did it because he said something rude about you, about my girl and it just hurt. I couldn't take it," I explained to her. I looked down at her carpet because I just couldn't meet her gaze.

Then I felt my head being raise by Teresa's soft caress of her hand and palm. She raised my head so I had no chance but to look her in the face.

"Baby, I'm so sorry," I told her. "I understand If you want to break up with me for what oi did, but I-" she interrupted me with a sound passionate kiss on the lips. We pulled away and I looked at her surprised.

"You talk too much," she said giggling. I smiled softly. Then she sat down next to me. "Avery, I would never break up with you. Brian is an asshole and he's always been mean to me, so don't worry about him."

"So, does that mean your not mad?" I asked. "That you don't think I looked like a monster?"

"Yes, and no," she sighed. "I'm definitely not mad at you. But when I saw you punch Brian, I don't know. You just looked so scary." I looked away from her. I tried to hide back my tears but one escaped. Teresa, turn my head back to look a6t her and when she saw the tear, she softly wiped it away.

"Avery, it's okay. You were just mad. We all loose our tempers sometimes."

"Yes, but Teresa, I scared you! I'm never going to forgive myself for scaring the girl that I love. The girl that sends my heart going a mile per hour all the time and the girl I know that I will love forever more," I told her truthfully. I cupped her cheeks in my hands.

"Scaring or hurting you, it just kills me inside."

"Oh, Avery." I leaned in and kissed her then not caring if her grandmother came in and saw us. I pulled her close to me as I kissed her passionately and slowly. We pulled away from lack of oxygen. I held Teresa tightly in my arms, while her head lay gently on my chest and rubbed soothing circles on he back gently.

"I would never hurt you again," I promised.

"I know, Avery. I know," Teresa said hugging me closer to her. We stayed in that embrace for a while longer before I told her that I had to go. She walked me to my car. I kissed her on the lips.

"I love you, Teresa," I told her.

"I love you too, Avery," she said back to me. I kissed her again. "Oh, before I go, I forgot to ask you something" I began remembering that I wanted to ask her out on a date for our first month anniversary.

"What?" Teresa gave me a curious look.

"Well, us, I was wondering if, you would…gooutwithmeonadatetomorrownight," I said in one big breath.

"What?" she repeated. I sighed and repeated what I had said more carefully.

"Will you go out with me on a…. date?" I asked her. She gave me a 100 watt smile and then kissed me. I kissed her back before we parted.

"So, is that a yes?"

"You can count on it," Teresa said. I smiled and hugged her tightly to me. Then I got in my car, blew her kiss, and then drove back to Steven's house. When I got there, I ran up the stairs and into Steven's room. He gave me a strange look.

"You okay, Avery?" he asked.

"Never better, man. Never better," I replied happily. "So what do you think I should wear on my date for tomorrow night?"

"Something nice," Steven replied."So, Av, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, pal. Anything," I said and sat down on Steven's bed.

"What exactly did Brian say that made you punch him?"

"He said that I only wanted Teresa so that I could get in her pants," I told him. "And it's not true."

"Do you ever think of Teresa like that?"I looked at him confused.

"Huh?'

"I mean do you think of Teresa…you know, err, sexually?" Steven asked kind of awkwardly on trying to have this conversation with me.

"Oh." I blushed. "I sometimes think of her like that, but come on, I'm a guy I can't help that. But I wouldn't do anything to Teresa that she wouldn't want me to do. I respect Teresa, and her wishes and how she feels, is what I go by," I said to him.

"You really love Teresa don't you?"

"Yeah. More than anything." I large smile came across my face as I thought of her. Just then, a large fluffy object hit me in the head. I looked over at Steven who was smirking and laughing. I grabbed the pillow he had chucked at me and threw it back at him. I missed his head by a couple of inches. Steven laughed at my attempt to hit him.

"Missed me, missed me,' he chanted and stuck his tongue out at me. I laughed as he threw another pillow at me and I threw one back at him. We continued our pillow fight before we went downstairs to eat dinner.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

I woke up with a huge smile on my face the following morning. Tonight was Teresa's and mine's first official date. I couldn't believe it. I got out of bed and walked into my adjacent bathroom and took a shower. Once I was dressed and ready to go I went downstairs. Steven and his mom were already at the table eating.

"Morning," I said.

"Hey, man," Steven greeted.

"Morning, Avery," said his mom with a warm smile. I sat down at the table and ate the cereal and toast she had out for me. After Steven and I were done, we got in my car and drove to school. When we got there we went inside and I walked straight over to Teresa. She kissed me on the lips. I kissed her back.

"Morning to you to, baby," I said grinning from ear to ear.

"I can't wait for tonight," she whispered in my ear. I smiled and wrapped my arm around her and kissed the top of her forehead.

"Me either," I told her.

"Hey, Avery. Hi Teresa," said Kristin as she came over to us, followed by Becky.

"Hey, guys. Good Morning," I greeted them.

"What're you doing tonight, Avery?" asked Kristin.

"I'm going with this pretty lady on a date," I said happily hugging Teresa close to me and kissing her. She kissed me back.

"Aw," squealed Wendy. "That sounds nice."

"I know," sighed Teresa. The bell rang and I walked Teresa to her locker. We got her books and then mine before going to her class. I kissed her before I walked to mine.

I sat down at my seat and pulled out my notebook. Just then, Shirley walked over to me and sat down right next to me.

"Good morning, Avery," she said in a sweet voice.

"Morning," I said.

"And how are you on this beautiful morning?" she questioned me.

"I'm good." Thinking about mine and Teresa's date, my smile grew. "Really good."

"That's good. So, I'm having a part tonight and I really want you to come," she began.

"A party, huh?" I said.

"Yep. And I want you to be there," she added pointing her finger at my chest.

"I can't," I told her. Her smile went out like a popped balloon as I said the words.

"Why?" she asked in a sort of demanding tone.

"Because," I told her in annoyance, "Teresa and I are going on a date tonight."

"Oh." She sat there in silence. I was going to ask her what was wrong but she walked out of the classroom before I had a chance. I shrugged my shoulders thinking that I'll ask her later before I began to write the bell ringer for today.

After class I went straight to Teresa's locker. She wasn't there so I decided to wait for her. Steven came over to me.

"Hey, man," he said.

"Hey."

"Shirley just told me that she's throwing a part tonight," Steven told me.

"She told me that last period before she left the classroom," I explained. "I told her that Teresa and I were going on a date tonight. She got quiet and then left the room."

"Oh. Does she like you or something?" Steven asked.

"I don't know," I said shrugging. "And truthfully, I don't care. I have a girlfriend and I love her."

"That I know you do," Steven said smiling. Teresa saw us at her locker and walked over. She kissed me before opening her locker.

"I'll see ya', man," said Steven.

"Later." Steven walked away. I looked at Teresa and watched on as she grabbed her books. I couldn't help but look at her butt when she bended down which I had to say, was very nice. Teresa saw my look.

"What are you staring at?" she asked. I blushed instantly and looked down at my shoes.

"oh nothing'," I replied. She smiled and closed her locker. She looked at me and gave me a sound kiss on the lips. This time, I wrapped my arms around her and drew my tongue across her lips, begging for entrance. She opened her mouth more allowing me entrance. I smiled against her lips as out tongues dueled each other. I pulled her close to me and turned her so that her back was against the lockers. I couldn't help but grind my hips against hers as we kissed. My hands ran up and down her sides and she moaned into my mouth. We pulled away and looked into each other's eyes.

Wow," she said when she finally caught her breath from the heated kiss.

"Yeah,' I agreed. I wanted to pull her into another intoxicating kiss but the bell rang above our heads. She grabbed my hand and we raced off to our class.


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9

When the bell rang for school to be over, I ran to my locker. All day long I was waiting for school to be over. Tonight was mine and Teresa's date and I had to make sure It was going to be perfe3ct.

As soon as my locker clicked open I started stuffing my homework inside my book bag. I didn't notice Shirley staring at me from across the hall.

"Hey, hon," I said when Teresa got to her locker that was next to mine.

"Hey," she replied, not looking at me but at the locker in front of her. I closed my locker and then leaned back against it as I watched Teresa dial her combination.

"I can't wait for tonight," I told her as she opened her locker and started gathering her books around.

"Me either," Teresa said. She took a quick glance at me and smiled before returning to her book bag that was filled with papers, books, notebooks, and pencils.

She stuffed her chemistry book inside her book bag before zipping it up. Then she closed her locker and locked it before turning to me.

"So, can I drive you home, my pretty lady?" I said with a grin as I offered my arm.

"No, that's okay. My grandmother said that she was coming to get me."

At her response my arm dropped in disappointment. I was really hoping that I could drive Teresa home but if her grandmother was coming, I guess I couldn't.

"Oh," I said. "That's cool." I gave her a fake smile.

"What's wrong?" She noticed my fake smile instantly.

"Nothing," I fibbed. It really was nothing even though I was disappointed that I couldn't give Teresa a ride home.

She gave me a look.

"What?" I asked.

"What's wrong?" she repeated.

"Nothing," I said. "It really is nothing. It doesn't matter."

Teresa grabbed my hand. "I know it's not nothing. I can tell. And yes it does matter. It matters to me." I looked down at our hands. "Now what's wrong?"

I sighed. I might as well tell her. "I'm just disappointed that I can't give you a ride home today. That's all," I said.

Teresa smiled. I looked at her. "What?"

"You wanted to give me a ride home?" she asked.

"Well, yeah. I like giving you a ride home. Plus, it gives us more time to spend together."

"Awe," Teresa cooed. She placed her hand on my cheek. And I stared into her beautiful eyes.

"I'm sorry, hon, but Grandma really wants to take me home so that way she can help me get ready for tonight," Teresa explained. "We are going on our date tonight right?"

I smiled. "Yes, of course."

She grinned. "Good." I kissed Teresa on the lips.

"I guess its okay if your Grandma drives you home. I'm okay with it. Just promise me that when I get to your house to night at ^, you will be ready."

"I promise that when you come to pick me up at 6 I will be ready," Teresa said with a small giggle.

"Okay. Good," I said with a big smile on my face. I kissed Teresa again before we walked outside. We saw her grandmother's car in the parking lot. She honked her horn at us.

"I have to go. But I will see you tonight," said Teresa.

I kissed the top of Teresa's hand and gave her a wink.

"You will, my lady," i said smoothly. She grinned and kissed my cheek.

"Okay," she said. " I love you. See you tonight." She ran toward her Grandmother's car.

""I love you too and you will see me tonight," I replied back as she got into the car. She waved at me before her grandmother pulled out of the driveway, down the road, and out of sight.

I grinned. It was time to get ready for my date.

#^#^#^#^#^#^#

A few hours later, I stood in the bathroom across the hall from Steven's room. I was fixing my tie when he came into the room. He leaned against the doorframe.

"Nervous?" he asked. I looked at him.

"What do you think?"I asked him. Steven chuckled.

"Dude, you have nothing to be nervous about. You're date will go great tonight. I know it," he said.

"I know," I sighed. "But tonight is the first date I ever really went on and care a lot about Teresa, that I don't want this date to get ruined. I worked so hard planning it and now that its finally here, I'll go ballistic if something goes wrong tonight."

"Dude, nothing is going to go wrong. You're date will be great, Teresa will continue loving you, and everything in your world will be fine. You have nothing to worry about," Steven told me.

"Just relax and have fun," he added when I finished and looked at him.

I sighed. He was right. But what if something bad does happen? What if the date is horrible and Teresa dumps him? He couldn't bear to think of the possibilities of bad ideas that could happen tonight that were running through his head.

He ran a Hand through his hair.

"I guess you're right," I said. "But what if something bad happens? What am I suppose to do then? What if the date is horrible and Teresa dumps me because of it?" I questioned.

Steven walked over to me and placed both his hands on my shoulders.

"Avery,. Calm down, man," said Steven. I looked at him. "Everything is going to be fine. Teresa won't dump you if the date goes bad. She loves you for you, man, and if that date goes bad then oh well. She will always love you no matter what. You have to believe that."

"I do but-"

Steven interrupted me by clamping a hand over my mouth.

"Dude," Steven said. "If you love teresa, you will stop worrying, put the bad thoughts behind you and forget about them, and go on this date tonight and have a good time."

He removed his hand. I thought about what he said and nodded. I do love Teresa very much and all of these thoughts were just going to continue worry and would end up ruing the date for me because I'm too worried about the date. I sighed and started to forget about the jinxes and smiled.

This date was going to go good and nothing was going to ruin it for him and Teresa. Nothing.

"Thanks, man. I really needed that. And you're right. Tonight is going to go perfect and nothing bad is going to happen."

"I'm always right, man," said Steven. "And believe me, everything will be fine." He grinned. "Now go get that girl of yours and go have fun."

"That I will, man," I said. I smiled before I left the bathroom, ran down the stairs and out the door. Then I got into my car and drove to Teresa's house.


End file.
